Professor, If I May?
by Svelte Rose
Summary: When Professor Koji is called away on an expedition that requires his many areas of expertise, Hana High's students get the most delectable surprise when a beautiful lady subs in for him. (MiaNasuti-esque)


**Title**: Professor, If I May?

**Part**: Chapter 01

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Notes**: I probably shouldn't be starting another one since I haven't finished a single chaptered fic yet. However, this was just screaming to be let out and I had to please the muses. Oh yes, I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

--------------------

_"The ceremony will start in 10 minutes…all class representatives, please report to the auditorium. Thank you,"_

"I can't believe we're back to school again. Summer just flew by too fast," Grumbled one particular junior as he slammed his locker door shut before turning to face his friend.

Arching a reddish-light brown colored eyebrow, his companion commented, "I recall you complaining about how you hoped summer would quickly pass so that your parents wouldn't make you work at the restaurant?"

"You focus too much on the technicalities, Sai," He cackled before shrugging off the jacket of his school uniform. "Besides, you're in Class A with the super duo right?"

"Kento, you know how much they hate that title," Sai sighed, ignoring the question. 'The Super Duo' as Kento had so endearingly termed were two of their oldest friends. Having scored the highest, Rowen Hashiba took place as their main class representative. Since each class had two representatives, the second highest entrance exam scorer took that spot which was interestingly enough, their other friend Sage Date. Not only were they class representatives who reported everything back to them, they would always be chosen to direct several functions whenever the school had an event. They were also highly involved in their own respective clubs. Sage was the best kendo player on their team having won several intramural competitions and Rowen was the high school's captain of their archery club. It also didn't hurt that girls in their school, even girls from other schools, went absolutely gaga over them.

"Where's Ryo?" Sai questioned as they joined the large crowd at the entrance of their auditorium where people slowly hustled in for the opening ceremony.

Kento lifted his shoulders up as a gesture of unawareness, "No idea. He's been so busy with soccer and all, even over the summer,"

"Oh, I see Rowen and Sage on the stage," Sai quickly sat down, bringing Kento down into the seat next to him.

Sighing, Kento wondered how anybody could have this much enthusiasm for school, this early in the morning. True, he did say that he wished summer would end so that his parents stopped making him work at the restaurant (though the money wasn't bad), but he didn't want the fact that being able to do nothing, to end. Though he hoped and hoped he would be placed in the class that his friends were in, it didn't happen that way. Kento had no idea what his teacher was like at all.

Of course, Rowen and Sage didn't have to worry since they were put into Professor Koji's class for this year. He was undoubtedly one of the best teachers in their school, pretty popular due to his activeness in the school events. Professor Koji would also get the ruffians of their school out of trouble usually dealing with them afterwards in a more rational matter than the harsh punishments the school usually dealt out to keep students in line. (The harsh punishments in school wasn't really the school abusing their corporal power but rather, it was an example to show what could happen to a student should they misbehave.)

Most of them knew that the school administrators probably didn't like the fact that Professor Koji always took the school law into his own hands but due to the prestigious name the Koji family brought to Hana High and the fact that every year, Professor Koji's students usually came out with higher scores than other classes on midterms and finals. Some thought him a bit eccentric – but really, what else would you expect from an old man (who really didn't seem that old to Kento) that came from a family of prodigious geniuses?

Rhetorically spoken, of course.

Regardless, Kento wished he'd been placed in Class A with Sai, Sage, and Rowen. However, since he found out Ryo would be in the same class as him, he didn't dislike the idea as much as he had.

"We would like to begin the commencement of Hana Senior High opening ceremony, would the students please stand up as Principal Hiyazawa enters," Though spoken like a question, it was really a statement.

As if on cue, their school principal entered the stage as the students in the auditorium stood up; very few chose to stay seated. Those very few usually were jibed into standing up by nearby friends. Thus, was the respect commanded by the head of their school.

"Thank you, you may be seated," The gruff voice filtered through the sophisticated sound system that'd been set up just that summer.

The students sat down quicker than they took to stand up. (So typical, Kento thought even though he was one of the first to plop right back down into his seat.)

"First of all, I would like to congratulate the kendo team on winning their intramurals again where our very own student, Sage Date took first place again this year,"

Sai and Kento clapped as loud as they could, cheering for their old friend, just a couple of seats down, they heard Ryo shout his own encouragement to him. However, it didn't matter that the three combined were a cheering force to be reckoned with…

Because when the blond kendo star had most of the entire girl population of Hana High letting out catcalls and squeals, it drowned them out completely. Not that Sage cared, Sage never seemed to care. He could be the world's champion poker player with that face of his (next to being a kendo champ, of course).

And if Kento could, without repercussions of much teasing from Sai, he would complain and whine about how his eardrums had popped.

Exaggeration of the situation to the most extreme.

"Please settle down," Principal Hiyazawa spoke, a faint smile gracing his features.

It took a few minutes to quiet the girls down but when he finally did, the principal began once more in the microphone, "What school spirit we have," He grinned before shifting some papers on the podium, "While the school you return to is still the same one you know and love, we did add some new modifications to our technology system."

This earned cheers from their school's Sound & System Club along with a few cheers from the Drama Club.

"First, you can see we've totally revamped our auditorium sound system. Second, due to the mass problems we had with our Compaq computers, we have decided to return them to the manufacturers. Since they could not…"

At this point, Sai turned to Kento and pointed to their two friends on stage, "Looks like Rowen didn't get his daily cup of coffee,"

Kento chuckled softly as he took notice of the grumpy, usually cheerful, expression on his friend's face. "Still looking pretty sharp though,"

Hana High's school colors were black and burgundy – morbid colors really but making their student body looking their part of students attending a prestigious school. With Rowen standing up on the stage with one arm on his hip in his pristine white shirt, burgundy tie, and black pants next to Sage, they made quite a picture.

At least that's what the girls sitting behind Kento and Sai believed.

"Michiko, are you going to finally give Hashiba-san your love note?"

An embarrassed giggle, "Maybe, I've been working on it all summer, I hope he accepts!"

"I hope Date-san accepts mine," The other said, albeit shyly as they both giggled softly to each other.

'You and every other girl in this school,' Kento thought with a grumble as the principal finally seated the teachers and class representatives on stage.

"Now that you new comers know who each and everyone of our staff members are…"

Sai nudged Kento a bit as a concerned look took place of the usually happy features, "I didn't see Professor Koji up there,"

"Pheesh, he's probably in the back somewhere,"

"No, he wasn't even announced, maybe he's sick"

Kento furrowed his eyebrows, "That's odd…eh, that old man has such a strong disposition, he probably just didn't come to the ceremony,"

"But they're all required to,"

"Then maybe he finally got sick,"

"In summer?"

"He croaked, then?"

"Kento!" Sai hissed.

"Just kidding, just kidding!"

Just then, a clack of heels could be heard throughout the entire auditorium as their school laid eyes on probably one of the most attractive ladies (who was currently wearing a skirt their school would probably deem inappropriate) they'd ever seen. Long, wavy, mahogany hair fell down her back, curled at the end. Humor almost seemed to dance in those blue-green eyes as her slender (though a rather well-endowed body – Sai admitted with a blush) made its way across the auditorium.

Sai blinked, she didn't seem more than twenty years old!

"Whoa…check out her -,"

"Kento, you finish that sentence and I will make you cry, right here, right now," Sai warned, a bit breathless, his eyes still on the stage as the mysterious lady stood next to Principal Hiyazawa. His eyes and about every other males' (and females') were probably focused on her.

Kento grumbled under his breath as the lady faced the audience and grinned brightly. He also noticed (with glee since he now had teasing material), that Sage and Rowan were also looking with more interest than they'd ever shown in any girl – not that much different from the other males who's testosterone was probably running rather high ever since she appeared on stage.

"Wow, we got a hot transfer student this semester!" Someone commentedjust loudenough for Sai and Kento to hear.

The principal shook the hand of the lady before turning to the audience himself, "I would like to announce that this year, only one teacher will be taking this semester off and that's Junior class, Class A, Professor Koji."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You have all the luck!" Kento complained loudly (many around them who heard, agreed) to Sai, as the message immediately clicked.

"She does not look like a teacher." Sai muttered, aloud.

"Taking his place is Professor Mia Koji, family relation of whom Professor Koji highly recommended. You may know her and Professor Koji's workings in the Law department at Tokyo University. We welcome you with all our hearts. Koji-san, if you please?" Principal Hiyazawa requested as he stepped off the podium.

'Who doesn't know about the Koji family?' Sai twitched as he thought of the history of one of their town's most prominent family.

"Thank you," She murmured softly before taking his place on the podium, "I understand Professor Koji was the advisor of many clubs in this school…as his replacement, I also plan to do as much as he – perhaps even more – in regards helping the students here. I only hope to be as efficient as he - I know I shall try with all my heart. And if anything, at least you won't have to worry about memorizing another name," There were some light chuckles.

"Not that that'll be hard," Ryo muttered under his breath from where he sat.

"Thank you Professor Koji," Principal Hiyazawa concluded as she stepped down from the podium and he back onto it. "As for other news…"

--------------------

Mia Koji sighed as she took the empty seat at the end of the row in the section of the class representatives. Her fingers reached desperately for the hem of the skirt and tried to pull it towards her knee more – almost willing and hoping that the material would stretch.

Of all things her grandfather could do to her on such short notice. And of all days to wake up late, realizing that the only decent set of clothing she had was this tight silk shirt her mother had given her years ago and a morbidly short black skirt her friend had convinced her to purchase a few years ago when they went out clubbing. It was about three inches too high above the knee. None of the other teachers had said anything about it, but she knew she'd at least get a warning by the end of the day.

Really, it was either this or baggy sweat pants and worn-out sweatshirts. She really never gave much thought to her wardrobe. After all, it was what she was accustomed to during the time when she was home-schooled and when she was in college.

She didn't have a suit, no collared shirt (except for the one she wore now), not even a pair of jeans – hell, she couldn't even find a decent pair of shoes except for the long heels that sat in the deep abyss of her closet collecting dust (also bought when she went out clubbing). If anything, she had flip flops, dirty sneakers, and a pair of atrocious boots (she didn't care, they worked wonders during the winter).

Mia also deduced with annoyance that these chairs were also highly uncomfortable – added to the fact that when she sat down, her skirt became an inch less; crossing her legs would just multiply that problem.

It was settled, by the end of this day, she would go shopping – as much as she detested the idea of having to do so.

"Don't worry about it, Professor, you'll probably only rip the skirt," A deep voice softly resounded in her ear as she turned slowly to face the source.

"You're probably right," She responded before smoothing out her skirt and smiling at the blue-haired male before her.

"I'm Rowen Hashiba, how do you do," He introduced holding out his hand of which she took.

"Fine, thank you," She responded, taking his hand and shaking it.

--------------------

She called it.

"Professor Koji, while your outfit does compliment you, there are certain guidelines we must follow,"

Instead of proclaiming her innocent, Mia just stood there and accepted it, "Yes Principal Hiyazawa, I understand the rules. It won't happen again,"

"There's also one thing I would like to ask of you,"

"Yes sir?"

--------------------

Making her way down the hallway, Mia pondered Principal Hiyazawa's request. It made sense…as long as no one but her (with the exception of him) knew that she'd only turned eighteen over the summer – or even the fact that she was eighteen…she could continue to substitute for her grandpa until he came back from his expedition in Europe.

_"The teachers may find it ridiculous and maybe even offensive if they knew of your real age. Even if they didn't, I'd like to prevent any possible problems before they began,"_

_"Of course, you have my full cooperation,"_

Stopping in front of a wooden door, conveniently labeled '2 Class A', she opened it, the noise immediately dying down once the students realized who was at the door. "Good morning," She greeted immediately.

"Good morning, Professor," They obediently responded.

Setting down her books and taking the piece of chalk that laid upon the desk, she turned around and wrote her name in kanji (hiragana readings and all) before turning back to the class and smiling.

"I hope all your summers were relaxing," Mia began, setting down the chalk and walking around the desk, "Because your work for the next few weeks will accumulate in a short period of time. I will be passing out a syllabus and tentative schedule of what each class will be like for the next semester or so, so please don't forget to take a look at that when you have the time. Mid-term dates and finals are to be announced, club activities occur outside of class sessions, not during. You should all have an advanced level of English by now so not only will we continue our education in that but we shall also begin Latin. In math, we will cover…

_Finally, the first day of school began. Hopefully, all goes well._

--------------------

End Notes: Just some notes…

I'm sure a lot of you probably already know that the Japanese school system do not categorize their school grades the same way America does. In Junior High, they have from grade 6 until 9. From 10th until 12th grade, you are considered a High School student. The guys are in 11th grade. As for the titles of freshman, sophomore, junior, senior…they don't apply. All underclassmen refer the 12th graders as (last name)-sempai which just signifies they're older.

Formalities – They are not in college, they are in high school. Mia has the honorific of Professor because that's basically what "sensei" means in Japanese. It also means teacher, doctor – basically a title given to anyone who has been taught in the fine arts. It just sounds weird in English to have the students call her "Teacher Koji". She could be Miss Koji, but in the Japanese language, that's the '-san' and it's considered rude if you call a teacher by using the '-san' ending.

I've never found Kento dumb so he won't be portrayed as one with the IQ of a rock. He's pretty observant though mediocre in his studies. More or less, he's basically our comic relief in this story.

2 Class A – in case you were confused about that…it just means that they're in 11th grade and that class. Unlike the schools in America where you have 5 or 6 different teachers for each subject, students usually stay in the same class room until classes are adjourned only leaving during lunch period and when they have gym.

That's about it for now…

**Svelte Rose**

PS:

This writing style is different, I know. I'm also breaking some rules I made a long time ago but that's just it – it was a long time ago and I've wanted to write this fic for some time now. Please excuse any inaccuracies you may find annoying. If it bothers you so much, this fic may not be for you. Ja matta.


End file.
